The invention relates to a device for closing pipes, in particular conveyor pipelines for gas or fluid media, which device, comprises an annular carrier extending transversely of the passage of the pipe for a number of plates supported pivotally relative to the side wall of the carrier, in addition to a control ring which is arranged coaxially of the annular carrier and which is in engagement with all plates, which control ring and carrier are rotatable relative to each other an the common central axis thereof such that the plates are movable from a first position, wherein the passage is left clear, to a second position wherein the passage is closed, and vice versa.
Such a device is known by the name of xe2x80x9ciris closurexe2x80x9d and serves to enable rapid closure of pipelines for transport of gas or a fluid medium. It may be necessary in such pipeline systems to close the passage in the case of accidents, whereby further damage can be prevented. It is therefore necessary to be able to carry out this closure quickly and with sufficient sealing to prevent leakage losses.
The invention has for its object to improve such a closure and provides to this end a device which is distinguished in that each plate takes a triangular form, wherein the pivot point with .the carrier is arranged outside this triangle, which triangular plates together precisely close the passage.
Owing to the pivotable plates it is possible to provide a completely free passage which can be placed rapidly into the closing position by pivoting through an angle of a maximum of only 90xc2x0. This can take place in a time period of 0-100 ms.
Above mentioned and other characterizing advantages will be further elucidated hereinbelow with reference to an embodiment as according to the annexed drawing.